


𝐏𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐱

by Bunker221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunker221B/pseuds/Bunker221B
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

Part I - Chamber Of Secrets

"𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒍𝒖𝒄𝒌, 𝑭𝒍𝒆𝒂. 𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕."

"𝑯𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒊𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑯𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑺𝒍𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒖𝒕𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒔."

"𝑬𝒅𝒖𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇." 


	2. Sorted

Chapter 1 - Sorted

Welcome Home - Radical Face

-•☽•-

❝Let today be the start of something new.❞

-•☽•-

Phoenix Dumbledore, Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and now a Second-Year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

Has a nice ring to it. 

"Slytherin!" yelled the sorting hat. I stood up as quickly as I could without getting dizzy and walked over to the table of green. Feeling multiple eyes on me, something I am not used to... 

The last 12 years of my life have been spent within this very castle, Albus made sure that I stayed hidden. It took daily visits to his office for an entire year for him to even consider letting me actually attend the school properly even that he agreed to reluctantly, he just wants my safety, any family would do the same. 

As I approached the Slytherin table my nerves seem to multiply. Being cooped up doesn't help much with your people skills. My brain began flooding with those dreaded 'what if's'. 

Oh well... no turning back now. 

"Excuse me, is anyone sat here?" 

A dark boy looks up from his plate and gives me a smile. 

"No, it's alright, you can sit. I haven't seen you before... I'm Blaise." 

"Phoenix." 

I sit opposite him we get into some small talk. Mainly about classes, he tells me all about what happened last year. Not wanting to seem rude, I let him tell me all about the stone and Quirrell - never liked that man - the troll and how the Slytherins almost won the house cup. But Potter and his friends managed to beat them by doing something that Blaise didn't understand. 

"Like, who gives 50 points for playing wizards chess?" 

"Her Grandfather obviously Blaise." 

I turn, a girl with spectacular blue eyes and raven hair joined in the conversation. 

"Grandfather?" 

"This-" she points to me. "- is Phoenix Dumbledore. Seriously Zabini, did you even pay attention to the sorting?" 

"No... And don't Zabini me, Prince." 

The girl scoffed then turned back to me. "We haven't been introduced, I'm Alyssa. Sorry about him, he's.... well... he's Blaise." 

"Hey!" 

I laugh. The three of us continue to talk for the rest of the feast. Alyssa asks me loads of questions about the castle: my favourite place, my favourite teacher, where I sleep, what I do. It got a little overwhelming to the point Blaise noticed and asked her to shut up. I appreciated it. We were now leaving the hall heading to the common room. 

"But no seriously. You have to take us to your room at some point! The four of us will have a blast there." 

"Lysa... calm down she only met us what? Two hours ago? And she hasn't even met Cameron yet." 

"Cameron?" 

"He's the last member of our group. The three of us do everything together, well, the four of us now... if you want that is, although... Blaise could use a walking buddy." 

Blaise lightly shoves Alyssa who then falls into me and I- 

"Watch where you're going!" 

I hit some boy, blonde, grey eyes, pristine robes that he was now frantically straightening after I unintentionally messed them up for him. Doing great Nixi, it's your first day and you've already walked into someone... 

"Sorry..." 

"You should be. C'mon Crabbe." 

I watch astounded as him and the plump boy leave the hall. Who the hell does he think he is? 

"That's Malfoy. I wouldn't worry about him though; he can't really do anything to you given your relationship with the headmaster. He'd be kicked out in no time." 

/*

When we arrive at the common room, I begin to take it all in. The different shades of green that seem to complement each other perfectly; the green fire that apparently is just as warm as a normal one and the black one I had; heaven. 

The one place in all of the castle grounds I've never been is the common rooms and it's always been my goal to see them all. I'm halfway. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to go. Going into Hufflepuff was a complete accident. 

I had gone into the kitchen last year to get some food after curfew and I met these second years there, Bella and Matthew. They invited me to their common room after we got talking about Herbology. I agreed. Who would turn that down? I had a great time. The common room was a bit too yellow for my liking but it was charming in its own way - lots and lots of plants. I got caught by Snape on my way out though, that wasn't so pleasant. Even though me and Snaps have a good relationship - he's most definitely my favourite of grandpa's staff, taught me everything I know - I did still get into quite a bit of trouble. 

A pounding on the door pulled me out of my reminiscing. A small chuckle escaped Blaise's lips. 

"That'll be Cameron." He said moving further down the sofa. Alyssa and I took residence in the two chairs opposite. 

"You called me peasants?" 

"Cam!" Alyssa yelled at him getting up hugging him then sitting back down. 

Cameron hugs her back then sits down on the sofa swinging his legs onto Blaise's lap at the same time. Blaise screws up his face and pushes Cameron's legs with a bit too much force and Cam falls off the sofa. I'm doing everything I can to contain my laughter, just like Alyssa but the both of us are failing miserably. Cameron then does the most overdramatic gasp I've ever heard and places his hand on his heart. 

"Blaise! How dare you? I'm disgusted in your behaviour young man, what would you mother say?" 

At this point, Lysa and I are dying of laughter. 

"So, what did I miss?" 

Alyssa and Blaise fill him in, introducing me while we are there. It starts getting later and later and I begin to grow exceedingly more tired stifling the odd yawn. Blaise turns to me and smiles. 

"You tired?" 

"Just a little..." I laugh back. 

"C'mon, we'll go up, I need to show you where we're sleeping and I'm rather tired myself. Goodnight guys." Alyssa stands grabbing my arm. 

"Night." 

"Goodnight." 

I follow behind her not having a clue where I'm going. We go up some stairs and then dip into a room. It's just as I'd expected. Green. The sheets, the curtains and more excitedly the brand-new Slytherin uniform folded neatly at the edge of my bed. It's actually happening... I'm attending the school... I turn to see Alyssa smiling up at me. 

"What are the chances we'd get beds together." 

We both smile before getting ready for bed. 

As soon as my body hits the sheets, the exhaustion begins to become more noticeable. 

What a day. 

I've only officially been here about 6 hours and I've already met some great people some less-great people and I get to start lessons tomorrow and with that thought in mind I drift into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 

*\

I get up early the next morning making sure I had everything ready. After a brisk shower each and putting on our robes me and Lysa head to the great hall for breakfast. 

I grab some toast from the centre rack, some butter and strawberry jam. 

"Hello Ladies." 

Cameron comes and sits beside Alyssa. I notice we're missing someone. 

"Where's Blaise?" 

"He said - and I quote - tell the teachers they can piss off, I'm tired." 

Alyssa laughs. 

"He'll be down soon." 

The three of us eat in comfortable silence until McGonagall comes over with our timetables. 

"Miss Prince, I'm trusting you to get this to Mr. Zabini." 

"Of course." 

"Good. Mr. Gray, and Miss Dumbledore." 

"Thank you, Professor." 

McGonagall smiled at me before nodding and walking off to deliver more timetables. Let's see... Potions with Snape, Charms with Flitwick... looks good to me. 

"Hey, do either of you have potions?" 

"I've got transfiguration." Cameron sighs. 

"Blaise and I have Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sorry Phoenix, good luck with Snape, he's a bit much." 

"Oh... It's alright. I think I'll be just fine. Better go though, I don't think he'll want me late on my first day. Bye see you later." 

"Bye Phoenix! See you." 

I leave the great hall and begin to make my way to the dungeons for potions. 

There's something about this place, no matter how long you're here you are constantly fascinated day-in-day-out by its beauty. I suppose that's the power of magic, it helps you find more beauty in simple things as well as those more intricate details. That's one of the things I've loved about living here, there's always something new happening at Hogwarts, if you know where to look. 

So, consumed in my internal monologue I don't see that I've arrived in the dungeons and are walking towards someone before it's too late. 

"What the- Seriously? Do you need glasses or something?"

Before I can respond the potions, classroom door opens and Malfoy and his friends file in. 

Once in the class I sit towards the middle trying to keep to myself. I don't want to walk into anyone else today. 

Snape comes into the class in his normal loud fashion. I smile at him and he gives me a small nod. 

"Welcome back to potions, all of you know some simple potions to get you through your exams, others some more complex. I want to start immediately so if you could all go to your allocated seats without fuss that would be... much appreciated." 

Allocated what now? 

"Phoenix, here, next to Mr. Malfoy." 

Oh great... 


	3. Classes

Chapter 2 - Classes

Glued - Melanie Martinez

-•☽•-

❝The beautiful thing about learning... Is no one can take it away from you.❞

-•☽•-

I know Snape has a reason for everything he does, but he better have a bloody good one for making me sit by Malfoy. I wouldn't have minded it if he actually helped. I've brewed this entire potion on my own without a single bit of help besides the occasional side glance that he gives to make sure I'm not messing up. It's infuriating.

Snape also sat us on a table with Draco's goons, that he has not stopped talking to since we started. Again infuriating.

"I don't understand why Flint hasn't come over to me yet. Father literally funded the best brooms for the entire team. It's pathetic."

Not as pathetic as you...

Having literally zero help isn't too bad. It allows me to just get on with the potion without mistakes and having to deal with Malfoy.

After I successfully brew the fire protection potion, I begin to make the notes.

Not to be that person... but I know I'm smart. I did have the best teachers growing up. I brewed a 6-year potion when I was 7. It just comes naturally. All the subjects do. I've grown up around them, I used to help out with the mandrakes all the time then once I got my wand earlier than the others, I had a lot of help from Flitwick with my charms work.

Snape came over and looked at the potion, he did a few tests before looking up and giving me a nod. After he left, I continued to take notes for the essay.

As the class came to a close, I packed away the ingredients and waited for everyone to be dismissed. I need to get my seat changed.

Everyone files out of the classroom ready to get to wherever they need to be now. I walk over to Snaps' desk.

"Professor? Merlin, that's weird to say..."

I chuckle a little and a faint smile appears on his face.

"What can I help you with, Nix?"

"I was just wondering if I'd be able to move seats? I don't think I can put up with Malfoy for the whole year. He didn't help at all; he was being a pompous prick the entire lesson. Please Snaps."  
I throw the childhood nickname in hopes of convincing him, unfortunately, he sees straight through it.

"Unfortunately, seating plans are seating plans. I cannot change it now. Maybe you are exactly what Mr. Malfoy needs, besides, you two are my top students."

I sulk but don't bother to ask anymore, I know that what he said was final.

"I do hope you have a good first day, but you might want to use the shortcuts so you arrive at charms class on time."

"Of course. See you soon!"

"Goodbye Phoenix."

I do as Snaps said and head to the secret tunnel by the dungeon to get to charms on time. No one knows about these well... I say no one but there are two someone's that know that are walking towards me right now.

"Phephe!"

"Hi guys."

"It's good to see you, right, Freddie?"

"It's always good to see her Georgie."

"It's good to see you too."

"Hang on a second-"

"Is that-"

"A Slytherin robe?" they finish together.

I smile at their shocked faces

"It is and I'm going to be late for charms, watch out for Filch because we all know whatever you've done was directed at him and if he catches you, he won't be too happy."

"Aww, look George. She cares!"

"Bye boys."

I leave the Weasley Twins to continue with whatever they are escaping on their own and speed walk to charms. I've gotten a good relationship with them over their time here. I was a little shocked the first when I caught them in the tunnels but they were just as shocked to see me. We got talking and I've given them the odd hand with their pranks. It was fun and gave me someone to talk to other than the teachers. Of course, I'd never turn down a tea gossip with Hagrid but it's nice to talk to people who are only a few years older than me.

When I arrive at charms, there is only one seat left. Fortunately, it's by Blaise.

"Hi." I whisper to him as I sit down beside him.

He smiles at me before leaning to my ear and whispering

"I saved the seat for you."

I giggle

"Thank you."

The rest of the lesson passes by pretty uneventfully simple spells and a few laughs with Blaise.

/*

"How did you know the spell already? It's our first day and you're already months ahead of all of us!"  
Alyssa asked, the for of us were sat at the Slytherin table eating lunch.

"Well, there's not really much you can do here at the castle, especially when you have to stay cooped up most of the time so, I read a lot. Besides a daily trip to Hagrid and free roam in the summer it was my only escape."

Cameron lets out a small chuckle.

"You'd get on well with Granger, both bookworms."

"Who'd want to be friends with someone like her?"  
The drawl of a snobby voice joined our conversation. Seriously, does he not have a life?

I raise an eyebrow in confusion Alyssa notices.

"Hermione has muggle parents. She's very smart though. She-"

"- She's a disgrace to the wizarding world is what she is."

I sigh. "Blood prejudice doesn't look good on you Malfoy."

"No, it looks-"

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK! Weasley's got himself a howler."

I turn and look at the Gryffindor table trying to locate the twins. They look at me and shake their heads and point down the table. I look and see a younger red head same age as me with scruffy hair... that must be Ron!

"RONALD WEASLEY!!"

I was right.

The entire howler besides a few snickers from my table the great hall was in silence. I do feel bad for Ron, the embarrassment he must be feeling...

After the events at lunch the rest of the day goes by in a blur, easy class after easy class.

I decided to go to the courtyard to work on the essay that Snaps had set about the fire protection potion. It's nice to be able to go outside, I can focus better out in the open.

'The Fire Protection Potion, also known as the Ice potion, is a potion used to move through flames unscathed. When drunk, it induces a sensation of ice and frigidity in the drinker, and provides protection from magical fires.'

My attention is taken by two groups of students one in green one in red, a pretty tense conversation between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams by the looks of it.

I decide it would be best to give the teams the courtyard, so, I packed up and began to leave.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent."

I turn to the conversation trying to hold back my laughter. A bushy haired girl is stood on the sidelines by Ron talking back to Malfoy.

I like her already.

I begin walking back towards the entrance to the castle trying to ignore the teams. But it is incredibly short lived.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

I stop dead in my tracks.

He did not just say that.

I look at the girl. She looks unfazed by what Draco said but if you look deeper into her eyes you can see she's a lot more bothered than she's letting on. I keep watching her while everything else happens.

Ron, bless him, does he ever catch a break? Poor guy shot slugs at Malfoy - which he totally deserved; I hate blood prejudice - only for it to backfire because of his wand being broken. The girl and Harry, I know who he is, I mean, who doesn't, pick up Ron and begin walking in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Wait a second...

Ron...  
Harry...  
Hermione! That was Hermione!

I needed to make sure she was alright. I could see how upset she was, she didn't deserve that. I followed behind them and made my way to Hagrid's hut.

When I arrive, I tap lightly on the door. Hagrid answers looking just as scruffy as normal.

"Nixi?"

"Hey Hagrid!"

"I wasn't expecting on seeing you this evening, come in come in."

I enter the hut and look around; Ron is sat in the corner with a bucket in his hand Harry beside him looking disgusted every time a slug leaves his mouth; can't say I blame him.

I turn to Hermione who is facing away from the boys.

"Hermione, right?"  
she turns around a little shocked but then nods.

"I'm Phoenix, look, I don't want to intrude but I saw what happened earlier in the courtyard and well... It would be rude of me if I didn't come see if you were okay because I saw right through your facade for the Slytherins. So, here I am, are you alright? I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have said that..."

"it's not your fault..." Hermione starts to cry.

I immediately wrap my arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. I know I did the right thing when she hugs back and begins sobbing into my shoulder. Harry looks up at us with a questioning face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Phoenix, Phoenix Dumbledore. Nice to meet you Harry Potter, and you Ron, your brothers have told me about you."

Ron smiles up at me before throwing up another slug.

"Oh..."

"I don't mean any harm! I just wanted to make sure that Hermione and Ron were okay. I was there when he said that word in the courtyard."

"Malfoy? He said that Hermione was a... well... I don't actually know what it means"

Hermione let go of our hug pulled away and wiped her eyes. I made a mental note to

"He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid gasps "He did not.."

"What's a mudblood?"

"Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who is muggle-born, someone with non-magic parents...-"

"Someone like me." Hermione finished

"Oh..."

"You see harry, The Malfoys'... They think they're better than everyone because they're 'pureblood'."

"that's horrible!"

'You've got that right."

"dirty blood... codswallop there isn't a wizard alive today who isn't half-blood or less.."

"being blood prejudice is honestly so stupid, it's not something anyone can control... To put it in muggle terms for you Harry it's a bit like Racism, actually it is Racism. Black, White, Muggleborn, Pureblood, they are all uncontrollables."

"Now now Hermione, it's nothing to fret over, why you could outsmart Malfoy in a heartbeat, one of the brightest witches in your year, much like young Nixi here."

"So how come you don't share that view? Being a Slytherin and all?" Harry asks

I go to laugh but then I notice he's being deadly serious.

"You actually think that because I wear green, I'm like Malfoy? I hate to break it to you Harry, but not all Slytherins are absolute pricks. I wouldn't be here if I was like that."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, I can understand your logic."

I stay for a little while; I get to know the trio and drink a lot of tea. Hermione and I hit it off immediately talking about different spells, wizards, books and potions.

I leave a little later saying a quick goodbye to everyone and thanking Hagrid for the tea.

"Pureblood." I say to get back into the common room.

Damn traditional views... It really gets under my-

"Why does this keep happening?" I look up to see I walked into Malfoy yet again "Why do you always seem to be falling into me? You're like a bug I can't get rid of, a flea, perhaps."

I feel the anger bubbling within me.

"You! How old are you? Please remind me, because the behaviour I saw off you today in the courtyard you were acting like a 3-year-old! How immature can you be? Calling Hermione, a Mudblood... You made her cry!"

"Good. She deserved it."

I've never wanted to slap anyone more...

"You're a dick Draco Malfoy. Probably the foulest person I've ever met."

"Wow... Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I falter slightly at the mention of my mother but quickly regain my composure before Draco can notice.

"No, I don't know my mother, but you know yours. So, tell me, Malfoy, how would mummy feel about her son making someone cry? A girl at that?"

Draco opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Looking like a fish out of water as he repeatedly opens and closes his mouth.

He then storms out of the room and I sigh in relief. I go up to my room placing my bag down before deciding to go get some fresh air.

I go and sit beneath the tree I was sat at earlier. It was in a fairly secluded part of the courtyard that not many people use but just so I could use it I carved my initials into it.

'P.D'

My mind begins to race with questions as I reflect on what Malfoy said in the common room.

'Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'

My response was accurate. I don't know my mother, I never have. I've always lived here at the castle with my Grandpa. But then again... even that can be confusing at times.

I remember when I first met the twins, they looked at me confused when I said I was their headmaster's granddaughter. They said they didn't know that Albus had children.

It's not the first time I've heard that.

When I was really young, I spent a lot of time in Hogsmeade staying with Uncle Abby so I wouldn't get caught at the castle. Many people whispered about me to their friends and I got some rather puzzled looks every time I left the house to the point I never wanted to go outside.

'Kill...'

What was that?

'Kill....'

I go into the castle following the whispered voice. Pushing past multiple people on my search for its source. I stop when I arrive at the end of a corridor. I look at the wall opposite. Painted in blood the words are dripping down.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" I whisper to myself trying to comprehend what it means.

I look around to see if I was the only one who noticed to see I'm surrounded by students now. But only three people are clearly visible ahead

Harry, Hermione and Ron.

I begin to panic and run back towards the Slytherin common room.

"Phe! There you are! I was worried, you weren't at dinner."

"Phe?" I questioned

"Oh, um sorry..."

"No, I like it. Don't worry Blaise, I'm just not used to eating so early."

"Oh, alright then."

"Did you hear anything a few minutes ago? A whisper?"

"No... are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine. I must be more tired than I thought... I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight Phe."


	4. Ashes

Chapter 3 - Ashes

Ashes - Celine Dion

-•☽•-

❝The phoenix must burn to emerge❞

-•☽•-

Gilderoy Lockhart.  
The self-obsessed new defence against the dark arts teacher.

From what I can understand he's a bit of an idiot. Alyssa told me all about the Cornish Pixies. Is he actually dim witted enough to let them loose in a class?

Apparently so.

Cameron had dragged us all along to his Duelling Club. I seriously didn't want to come but you can't say no to Cam.

He was trying to show off by attempting to out-smart Snape. It didn't go down well. He however, did go down... onto his bum in front of everyone.

After getting utterly humiliated, Lockhart decided to call on people to come up and have a go.

"Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells... We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox... Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy Perhaps?"

I roll my eyes at Snaps and watch as Draco gets himself up onto the stage.

"Wands at the ready!"

Draco not-so-subtly asks Harry if he's scared. To which he replies, 'you wish' making me stifle a laugh.

They walk away from each other.

"Disarm only!"

When Lockhart gets to two Draco yells 'Everte Statum' sending Harry flying backward. What is he doing? Not only did he cheat but he didn't even use the right spell.

"Rictumsempra!"

Draco goes spinning through the air and collapses on the floor just in front of Snaps.

"All right, that's enough of you two... Phoenix, up here and take Draco's spot."

"Wha- but Professor!"

"Enough, get down now."

I get up onto the stage and Draco comes up to me.

"Good luck, Flea. You're going to need it."

I roll my eyes at him and walk over to the middle to meet Harry.

I raise my wand to my face "Scared Potter?" I say in the most Draco-like voice I can muster.

Harry laughs

'You wish."

We both bow, turn and take the steps but before I even have a chance to turn around the idiot who just got kicked off the stage fired another spell.

"Serpensortia!"

Harry and I both turn around to see a snake in the middle of the stage looking hungrily at some Hufflepuff boy. Harry looks shocked as he registers what the snake was trying to do.

"Leave him."

The snake turns and looks back at Harry before bursting into flames.

"What are you playing at?" the Hufflepuff asked Harry sounding utterly petrified.

/*

After the rest of my classes, I decided to go pay a visit to my Grandpa. It is nice to see him but the reasons are purely selfish.

I was sat by Hermione in transfiguration when she asked McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets. She was incredibly brief on details so I wanted to get more information and the only person I know who knows the school better than anyone is my Grandpa.

I get to the giant phoenix statue and clear my throat.

"Starbursts."

The phoenix moved to reveal the secret staircase up to Dumbledore's office. I've been up here many times I normally visit at least once a week just so he knows I'm alright.

When I get up there however, I notice that he is nowhere to be seen. I look around trying to see if he was looking in his bookshelf but still no sign of him. I stroke Fawkes on my way past him as I head up the stairs to see if he's in the room up here still nothing.

I go to head back down but I hear a voice as I approach the stairs.

Once I identified the voice as the sorting hat, I begin making my way to the stairs but to my surprise Harry is there looking scared in the direction of Fawkes' perch.

"Harry?"

"Ph-Phoenix! The bird. There was nothing I could do I- It just caught fire!"

"Oh finally! He's been looking awful for ages! Don't look so concerned Potter, I haven't gone mad. Fawkes is a phoenix, the best animal in my opinion... don't tell Hagrid I said that!"

Harry laughs and shakes his head at me.

"They do this really cool thing on burn days - like today - where they fire up only to rise again from their own ashes."

We both turn back to look at the pile of ashes underneath the bar Fawkes stands on. A small beak peaks out from under the stack of embers.

I look over to Harry; he's smiling at Fawkes.

"See! Hiya Fawkesy, good to see you again."

I push away some of the ashes so that you can see the whole of Fawkes head.

"That's brilliant!"

"I know! Not only that, they can live up to one thousand years old, their feathers make the most powerful wands and their tears have healing properties. Fascinating creatures' phoenixes."

We both stay staring at Fawkes as he dusts himself off by flapping his wings. A loud bang makes me jump. Hagrid enters the office not really paying us any attention.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir! Harry didn't do it. I'm sure and I'm willing to swear it to the ministry if I have to."

I let out a laugh and Harry smiles.

"He isn't here Hagrid." I say the laughing tone still evident in my voice.

"Oh... oh of course not- well um you ought to be heading back to ya common rooms."

"Alright, good to see you Hagrid. C'mon Phoenix, I'll walk you back to dungeons."

"What a gentleman you are Mr. Potter!"

Harry laughs at me as we both leave the office waving goodbye to Hagrid on our way out.

As we were walking back, I let curiosity get the better of me.

"So, why were you in Dumbledore's office anyway Harry?"

He looked at me debated whether or not to tell me in his head then opened his mouth to speak.

"Well... I was walking when I saw Justin petrified on the ground, I wasn't sure at first so I got closer to see if he actually was or not and Filch caught me. He took me to McGonagall who took me to your Grandpas office."

"Oh, I see."

Another person petrified... that's two. This is getting really bad really quickly.

"Everyone has been acting really strange since the duelling." Harry sighed.

"Why? Because of the snake?" Harry nods "Harry, you asked the snake to leave him alone you did the right thing. If anything, they should be acting strange with Malfoy he's the one who-"

"You understood me?"

What does he mean I understood him?

"Of course I did silly, it's not like you were speaking another language."

"But... I was."

"What?"

"According to Ron and Hermione I was speaking in Parseltongue. The snake language."

Parseltongue?!

"Oh..." was all I managed to get out.

"But you see it doesn't make any sense." Harry continued "Being able to speak it is incredibly rare and only a certain bloodline can do it, but I'm not from that bloodline and, as far as I'm aware, neither are you."

"Which bloodline?"

Harry looked me dead in the eye.

"Salazar Slytherin."

I gulp.

The rest of the way to the dungeons we have lighter talk about silly things like quidditch and what we think our chocolate frog cards would say. By the time we arrive at the dungeons its five minutes to curfew.

"Thanks for walking me down here Harry. I don't want to be rude but it would probably be best if you go now, before, A, someone comes to the common room and sees a Gryffindor - you of all of them - and starts more unnecessary petty rivalry or, B, Filch catches you."

Harry smiles.

"You're probably right. Goodnight Phoenix."

"Phoenix is too formal, call me Phe, everyone else does." I smile back at him.

"Alright, Goodnight Phe."

"Goodnight Harry."


	5. Tweedles

Chapter 4 - Tweedles

Trouble - Cage the Elephant

-•☽•-

❝Imagination is the only weapon against reality❞

-•☽•-

It's been just over a month.

It's beginning to get darker outside earlier letting everyone know that winter is upon us. Alyssa, Cameron and I have gotten close, but not nearly as close as me and Blaise.

Blaise is practically my brother at this point and I've only known him just under 2 months. We have basically every class together except potions and transfiguration so we spend a lot of time in each other's company.

The four of us were sat in the Great Hall eating dinner. I only had a small amount of food on my plate as I wasn't feeling too hungry.

At the sight of my plate Cameron sighed and started putting more food onto it. I look at him confused from across the table.

"You." he said pointing his fork at me "Don't eat enough."

I put on a smile before I started slowly picking at the food.

When I'm done, I pick up my stuff and stand up.

"I'm going to get some things from my room, I'll see you later."

I start to walk out of the hall.

"Hey wait up!"

Blaise starts to walk up to me.

"I want to see this room you mentioned."

I chuckle at him and begin to walk to the basement. He follows when he noticed I'd started walking away.

We arrive at the basement fairly quickly, the changing stairs were in our favour. I walk up to the wall furthest away and tap on it in five different places. I turn to look at Blaise's face when the wall opens revealing the passageway to my room. Let's just say, it was priceless.

I go into the passage, Blaise trailing behind me, I go up the mini stair case that led us to my room.

It isn't much, bookcase, desk, wardrobe, black carpet, fireplace, reading chair, purple cushions and bedding, but it's home.

"Blimey Phe! You have more books than the library!"

I get onto the rolling ladder in search to some books to take back to the common room.

Alice in Wonderland... Through the Looking Glass... Pride and Prejudice... The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"What are they?" Blaise asked looking curiously at the collection of books in my arm.

"These are muggle books. Majority of them are. They're really good."

He nods.

I grab some parchment and my spare quill and then we go back to the common room. When we arrive, Blaise goes up to his room I say goodnight to him before sitting on the leather chair that's hidden in the far corner of the room. I pull the copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' out of my bag and open it.

"I'm honestly so shocked you can read; I don't think I've ever seen you pick up a book in your life."

Malfoy and his goons enter the common room. I stay in the corner to not draw any attention to myself. They wouldn't look over here anyway. They begin to talk but I decided to ignore them, they're not worth the energy.

'Down, down, down. Would the fall never come to an end? "I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?" she said aloud. "I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I. think -"'

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Goyle shouted at Malfoy.

"You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Draco asked him looking down right shocked at his sudden outburst.

I clench my jaw and tighten my hands around the book.

"Harry Potter?"

"Good one Goyle. Saint Pottah."

I roll my eyes and return to wonderland.

'For, you see, Alice had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a very good opportunity for showing her knowledge, as there-'

"It's been 50 years since the chamber was last opened." I quickly turn my attention back to Draco.

What does he know about the chamber?

"The last time the chamber of secrets was opened... a mudblood died. So, it's only a matter of time before one of them gets killed this time... as for me, I hope it Granger."

That's it.

If I wasn't mad before about his comment about my Grandfather. I certainly was now. I slam my book shut making the three boys jump and turn in my direction.

"Who's there?" Draco yelled.

"You know, Malfoy. I think you should get petrified, or killed even. I bet many people would be overjoyed."

"Ah, Flea. How, more so why would it get me? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm pureblood." He responds in the most egoistical manor.

"No, perhaps not... But there is definitely something wrong with your attitude."

I watch his face bubble with anger as immense satisfaction fills my body.

"How dare you! My father will hear about this!"

I roll my eyes "And he will do what exactly?"

Draco lets out a frustrated groan and I smile innocently at him.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Let's leave, I'm done talking to this blood-traitor. Crabbe? Goyle?"

We both turn around to see a lump covered Goyle and a ginger Crabbe running out of the common room.

Oh... my... god...

I smile and turn to look at Draco.

"Looks like Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee aren't here to back you up now, are they?"

Draco looks completely gone out.

"Who?"

I laugh at him "Wow... maybe you should be the one doing some reading not Goyle."

"Shut up Flea!"

"You've finally ran out of things to say? I'm glad, you're a bore to talk to."

I walk back over to the chair and pick up my things. I begin to make my way to the stairs that lead to the girl's dorm but I stopped halfway.

"Draco, here."  
I threw my copy of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass at him. He caught them with ease and looked at them then at me confused.

"Educate yourself."

/*

The next morning, I went to the Great Hall for breakfast but before I went to my friends, I made a little de-tour to the Gryffindor table.

I found the famous trio and sat myself besides Hermione. They all looked confused to see me.

"You know, something very odd happened in the Slytherin Common Room last night... Goyle actually shouted at Malfoy! Now, I know I've not been here very long... but I don't think he has the balls, or the braincells to do that. Do you, Harry?"

Harrys eyes widened and he began shaking his head very unconvincingly.

"Also, when they ran off, I could've sworn Crabbe's hair was red. Strange, right Ron?"

Ron gulps and nods a few times.

I stand up and lean across the table so only the boys, and possibly Hermione, can hear me.

"Be glad it was me who noticed and not anyone else. Whatever you were doing, you could've just asked and I would've helped. But no, you do the most Gryffindor thing possible - recklessly use Polyjuice Potion without even knowing how long it's going to last... How moronic. Let's just hope that this doesn't get back to Professor Snape, hm?"

Ron and Harry's faces drop and the look at me with pleading eyes. I smile sweetly at them before grabbing some of the toast from the centre rack taking a bite and standing up.

"Have a good day." I say with a wink before walking back to the Slytherin table.


	6. Christmas

Chapter 5 - Christmas

Hard To Find - The National

-•☽•-

❝It isn't a season... it's a feeling.❞

-•☽•-

Its Christmas!

Usually, my favourite holiday, but this year I don't think it's going to be as jolly.

Every year my Christmas Day routine included seeing Snape, seeing Grandpa, then spending the day with Hagrid drinking hot chocolate and singing muggle Christmas songs.

But this year everything's different. All of my friends have gone home to spend Christmas with their families and Hagrid has been sent to Azkaban after being falsely accused of opening the chamber.

So, this Christmas holiday I've buried myself in as many books as I can about anything to do with Salazar Slytherin. There's got to be something about a giant chamber somewhere.

It's the third day of the holidays, I put on my jeans and fluffy jumper to keep me warm and make my way to the library. When I arrive, I give Ms. Pince a smile before heading to the shelves at the far end of the library to pick up where I left off yesterday.

I take the books to a table in the middle of the library.

'Hogwarts was founded by...' I skim read the pages trying to find anything of value so far, no luck.

"Hey, Can I join you?"

Hermione stood in front of me smiling.

"Of course." I smile back at her.

The two of us sit in silence for a little while reading but I stop to flex my fingers and click my neck.

"Why haven't you gone home Hermione? I thought Christmas was really important to muggles, no offence."

"Well... you're not wrong. Christmas is huge for muggles, it's a get together of families, friends, neighbour's you don't talk to. Honestly, it's quite insane. It's as if all the flashy decorations change people. But, unfortunately, my parents are stuck doing last minute check-ups up until Christmas so they told me to stay here in the meantime. I go home on Christmas Eve."

"Check-ups?" I questioned.

"My parents are dentists; they fix peoples teeth."

"Oh... sounds... disgusting! Who would to look in people's mouths all day?"

"My parents obviously."

I begin to laugh and Hermione joins in.

After we calmed down Hermione glanced over at my books.

"What are you looking for?"

"I um... I was trying - and failing - to research the chamber."

"Me too! Ever since Justin was petrified, I've been trying to figure out what's truly going on."

"Well. If anyone, I'm sure we can figure it out, being the 'brightest witches our age' and all."

"You're right."

/*

Hermione and I met every day until Christmas Eve trying to find any information on the chamber and what it could contain.

Nothing.  
We found absolutely nothing...

It was now Christmas Day. I decided to go see Snape and Grandpa as normal then I'll probably just read in the common room.

I walk down to Snaps' office and knock the door.

"Come in."

"Merry Christmas Snaps!"

"Merry Christmas Nix." Snape smiled at me. "How's Hogwarts treating you so far?"

I sit down on the chair opposite him

"Well... there is some friendly competition between me and Hermione which is nice, I'm not the only smart one."

"I'm glad. I believe your Grandfather was looking for you..."

"Right, I'll go see him. Have a good day Snaps."

I stand up and turn to leave.

"Oh, Phoenix. Merry Christmas."

He passes me a neatly wrapped box. I smile at him and nod as I leave.

I open it on my way to Albus' office. Inside the package was a new pot of ink with a bracelet attached to it. A little black gem on a silver chain. Very simple yet very elegant. I place it on my right wrist and continue on my journey.

When I arrive at the office Grandpa is sat at his desk reading.

"Professor."

"Now, now. It's Christmas, no need for those formalities!"

I always love seeing Albus at Christmas he's like a different person. The Christmas spirit puts him in the lightest of moods. It makes me happy.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Flower. Are you having a good day?"

"It's been wonderful... though I do miss my friends, they wrote to me this morning though."

"Ah yes, I see you've gotten close to Mr. Gray, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Prince."

"Yeah, I have."

"I also noticed you've spent a lot of time with Ms. Granger in the library of late."

"Hermione? Yes, we get on exceptionally well."

The one issue of having a family member as head of the school is, they have a tendency to watch your every move to keep an eye on you. I know he means well, but it can be a little unnerving at times.

"Incredibly smart young lady she is, much like yourself. I would expect you to get on well. How do your Slytherin friends feel about your friendship with her?"

I look at him a little confused at first. My friends are wonderful, they don't mind if I'm friends with Hermione or not, only Malfoy cares but I wouldn't exactly call him a friend...

"I don't think they mind. They haven't mentioned it. The only person who I know has a problem with it is Malfoy but I don't care what he thinks."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy is an interesting child. He tries too hard to impress people which, unfortunately for him, doesn't always work out. Maybe, as unconventional as it may seem right now, you might be exactly the person Draco needs to help him with his future life choices."

I think back to the conversation I had with Snaps at the beginning of the year.  
"Snape said something similar."

"Severus... ever the observer."

"But I'm afraid I don't understand... He hates me. He's insufferable! Why would he listen to me?"

"Only time will tell, Flower, only time will tell."


	7. Known

Chapter 6 - Known

Ready or Not - Bridgit Mendler 

-•☽•-

❝There are no secrets that time will not reveal.❞

-•☽•-

After everyone returned safely from Christmas break. Hermione and I spent months in the library trying to get any information only to fall short each time.

I've just gone to join her there but strangely she wasn't here.

It's alright she won't be long.

After pondering the bookshelves for a few moments, I pick up a random book and sit at our normal table.

Basilisks

Hm seems interesting

'Instant death awaits those who meet the giant serpents' eyes. Spiders flee before it.'

"Harry and Ron went to go see Aragog." Hermione said, we promised each other anything we found out would be shared.

"Aragog? Hagrid's spider?"

"Yes. They went to see if Hagrid was really involved. Nearly got killed doing it. But Aragog did say that the spiders had no involvement, they won't go near the monster, they're scared of it."

"Scared of it?" I questioned. "What on earth would a bunch of giant spiders be scared of?"

"Beats me."

I read on hoping that I might have actually found a lead.

'The snake, known as the king of the serpents-'

"I think it's a snake or something from the serpent family."

"What makes you say that Phoenix?"

"Well... Harry and I can hear it right? Because we speak Parseltongue-"

"You're a parselmouth!?" Hermione yelled shocked at the news.

I shushed her.

"Yeah, keep your voice down! Only you and Harry know."

Hermione looks down embarrassed.  
"Right, sorry."

"As I was saying... only me and Harry can hear it. And parseltongue is the snake language so it makes sense for the monster to be that of a snake."

I look to Hermione she looks deep in thought, then, all of a sudden, her face lights up.

"Also, the chamber was created by Salazar Slytherin, who was also parselmouth which means only he would be able to control it... Phoenix that's brilliant!"

"I do try."

It's got to be a basilisk... there's nothing else it can be!

Oh my god... I've actually figured it out...

I keep reading to see if there's any information on how to kill it...

'- may reach a gigantic size.'

"How is a giant snake getting around the school unnoticed though...?" I question to no one given that I'm the only person in the library currently. I did get a confused look off Ms Pince but she shrugged it off and went back to her filing.

"Moaning Myrtle was complaining again."

"Why now?"

"She keeps saying that there's something clogging-"

"The pipes!"

I grab the book and run out of the library in search for Hermione. Trust her to forget to come to the library the day we actually find something important.

Turns out.

She hadn't forgotten.

As I was walking down the hallways towards the Gryffindor Tower, I saw something I definitely didn't want to see: Hermione petrified. I run towards her body that lay stiff on the ground and get down beside her... now what?

I hadn't planned for this. I hadn't anticipated Hermione getting petrified, that was never on the cards. But, because I wasn't ready for it, it had to happen...

"Oh Hermione..."

I was trying to figure out what I was going to do when I heard voices coming from the other end of the hallway, more specifically, teachers voices.

In a state of panic, I pick up the book ant turn to the page about the basilisk.

I'm so sorry book...

I rip the page out and grab a quill form my bag. I quickly write 'pipes' on the bottom of the page and scrunch it up as much as possible pushing it into Hermione's frozen hand so it wouldn't fall out or be seen before fleeing the scene praying that somehow the boys find it before everything goes drastically wrong.

It's not until I reach the common room that the weight of what happened actually hits. I collapse onto the chair wiping the tears that fall flooding my cheeks. Panicking still from the terrifying experience. 

"What's the matter with you, Flea?"

As if today couldn't get any worse...

"Oh shove off, Malfoy..."

I avoid looking at him focusing in on the fire.

"Not until you tell me what's got your knickers in a twist."

A new wave of tears threatens to break free.

"Hermione's been petrified." I look up at him, all of the concern and fear quickly melts into flaming hot anger. "Happy? I bet you're ecstatic... Just a shame she didn't die, am I right?"

He looks concerned – dare I say sad - for a brief moment before all emotions drained from his face, no sneer, no smirk just an empty canvas.

"Phoenix I-"

"Don't."

I force myself to get up, stumbling slightly as I reach the staircase.

"Just so you know," I heard Draco's voice behind me but I wouldn't turn around "I hope she's alright."

/*

It's the final day of term. Hermione was still in the infirmary where she's been since the teachers found her. I went to visit her a few times. I noticed that the page was gone the day after Ron and Harry came to visit.

I was on my way to the great hall with Alyssa, when we arrived, I sat facing the Gryffindor table. I don't know why, I just thought it would be necessary. I know that Harry freed Ginny from the chamber and destroyed some diary. Nothing stays a secret long, especially not at Hogwarts. Everyone was conversing, making promises to write over the summer and looking forward to going home. I look up at the doorway and I see Hermione running in. She hugs Harry and awkwardly shakes hands with Ron which I chuckle at.

I can see they are talking but it's too noisy to determine what it is they are actually saying but when Hermione's face goes puzzled and she looks in my direction, I know they're talking about the paper. I give her a subtle wink to which she smiles back at me before returning to her table with the other two Gryffindor's.

I'm just glad she's alright.

The feast begins and everyone digs in.

"So, where will you all be this summer?" I ask my friends.

"Home most likely." Cameron states before biting into another piece of chicken.

"Same here, unless mother ends up going on another spontaneous trip to see her newest suitor."

"Sounds fun." I shrug

"Totally." Blaise's voice dripping with sarcasm.

I laugh light-heartedly before turning to Alyssa.

"Where will you be, A?"

"Mother said we're going away. To Greece I think."

"Sound wonderful."

"What about you Phe? Where will you be?"

"Here." I smile back at her.

"You're kidding!" Cameron commented his mouth full of food.

"Nope. Hogwarts is my home. Always and forever."

"Well, we will make sure we write to you lots to save you from boredom." Blaise announced Alyssa nodded beside him drinking her pumpkin juice.

The great hall doors open.

"Sorry I'm late..."

Hagrid!

*\

"I'll see you soon!" I say to Alyssa, Blaise and Cameron as I hug them goodbye on the platform before they leave. I don't want them to go, but I know I'll see them again soon. They wave to me as the board the train.

A bunch of bushy hair appears in front of me.

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be petrified."

"I'm just glad you're okay." I smile at her.

Hermione engulfs me in a hug, I hug her back.

"Write to me over the summer?" she asks pulling away.

"Of course. I'll be here."

"Hermione C'mon!" I hear Ron yell from further down the platform.

"I better go..." Hermione sighs.

"Stay safe, I'll see you next year."

She nods.

"Goodbye Phe."

"Goodbye 'Mione."

I watch as she runs over to Ron before they both get onto the train. I walk over to Hagrid and the entire time I feel a pair of eyes on the back of my head. I stand by him and turn around looking into the windows to see if anyone is looking at me.

Low and behold, Draco is sat staring at me through a compartment window. When he notices I'm looking back he just raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement. I give him a small wave goodbye and he smiles at me, like a genuine smile, before the train pulls him and the rest of the school away.

I feel a big hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Nixi?"

"Perfectly fine, Hagrid." I respond giving him a smile.

"C'mon. Let's go have some tea."


End file.
